justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Blow Your Mind (Mwah)
"Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" por aparece en Just Dance 2018. Apariencia del Bailarín La bailarina es una mujer que tiene dos trenzas de color púrpura oscuro y una camisa rosa transparente de manga larga que revela una porción de su estómago, un sujetador morado oscuro debajo de ella, un par de pantalones turquesa, un cinturón negro con una hebilla de oro y un par de zapatos negros. Ella representa a Dua Lipa. Fondo El fondo comienza con la bailarina completamente en negro hasta que comienza el acorde que muestra un círculo negro en el medio detrás de la bailarina con decoraciones espolvoreadas. A medida que se canta cada verso, el círculo en el medio bombea al compás de la canción y extiende más contornos de círculo que eventualmente crecen hasta que cubre completamente el fondo blanco. Cuando la línea "Tell me I'm too crazy" se cantan líneas grises que cubren el fondo detrás de la bailarina una por una hasta que esté completamente cubierto. Luego, cuando el coro comienza, las líneas desaparecen lentamente y, a medida que la bailarina golpea hacia la derecha y la izquierda, los círculos grises detrás de ella se convierten en una variedad de colores como azul, verde, azul y púrpura, etc., que también gira mientras baila. Cuando "Mwah" o cuando ella sopla un beso aparece una X colorida detrás del bailarín. Durante el puente, el círculo es ahora púrpura y envía círculos negros y como la línea "Tell me I'm too crazy", las líneas grises una vez más cubren el fondo una por una hasta que se dice "Hey", todo se vuelve blanco hasta que la línea "Mwah" se dice que la colorida X aparece cuando ella sopla un beso. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: Blow a kiss. The third gold move is the final move of the routine. Blowyourmind gm 1.png|All Gold Moves BlowYourMind gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' is the first song by Dua Lipa in the series. * "Wine" and "f**k" are censored. * In the thumbnail for the UK preview, the artist is simply credited as "Dua" without her last name "Lipa".http://prntscr.com/gbmjad * The dancer’s costume is based on what Dua Lipa is wearing in the music video for the same song. * In the UK preview, the dancer is seen with a darker glove color and a slightly darker color scheme. * The coach has similar hair to the coach from Cheap Thrills. * In both the US and UK previews of the gameplay, the only scoring marks that appear are "OK" and "GOOD". **This is also the case with Footloose, Got That, and Carmen (Overture). Gallery Game Files BlowYourMind Cover Generic.jpg|''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' BlowYourMind Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Blowyourmind banner bkg.png| menu banner BlowYourMind_Albumbkg.png| album background Blowyourmind p1 ava.png|Avatar Blowyourmind pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots blowyourmind menu.png|'' '' on the menu Blowyourmind load.png| loading screen Blowyourmind coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blowyourmind jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Blowyourmind jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blowyourmind jdnow score.png| score screen Blowyourmind_jd2018 gameplay.png| gameplay Promotional Images Blowyourmind promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Blowyourmind dametu jdnow notification.jpeg| notification (along with Dame Tu Cosita) Behind the Scenes Blowyourmind concept art 1.jpg|Concept art 1 Blowyourmind concept art 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Others Blowyourmind thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Blowyourmind thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) BlowYourMind picto error.png|Pictogram error in the preview Blowyourmind dua lipa outfit.jpg|Dua Lipa wearing the coach s outfit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eiup44YVdr0 Videos Official Music Video Dua Lipa - Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Teasers Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 - Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - 5 Stars M - 13K! - Wii Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Just Dance Now Referencias en:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) pt-br:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) tr:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Categoría:Solo Categoría:Solo Femeninos Categoría:Canciones Reveladas Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones con palabras censuradas Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones por Dua Lipa